


帮个忙吧，先生/Sir Please

by PsychoCrazy



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Scott Lang, Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 这是一个发生在高中时期的故事，在斯科特急缺钱的时候，同学告诉了他一个绝佳的赚钱方法。





	帮个忙吧，先生/Sir Please

         大多数学生选择在上课铃响起之后懒懒散散地走进教室，只因为他们处在一个叛逆的年龄：会在黑板上画满街头涂鸦，上课时用粉笔丢他们讨厌的老师的脑袋，把胖男孩围在角落里霸凌一番，以及在校运会的庆祝宴上和橄榄球队队长上床。

         最后一项是属于斯科特的，但他那时被灌了酒，不怎么清醒，因此他更乐意将其归类为         “一次糟糕的性体验”。当他和路易斯说起这事的时候，路易斯还在幸灾乐祸：“那可是全校女生的春梦对象，你赚到了，伙计。”等到两个月之后，恰巧他们在同一个教室里的同一个位置谈到了这件事，然而斯科特异常恼火地说：“操他的橄榄球队队长，我怀孕了。”这一次连路易斯也笑不出来了。

         “那你打算怎么做？我的提议是，我们下个月就毕业了，你完全可以留着它。”路易斯不负责任地提议道，他的说话方式让斯科特很不满：“‘留着它’？你能不能不说得好像‘它’是个物品一样，这事儿没那么简单。我不想生小孩，我甚至才17岁！”

         路易斯有点似懂非懂，斯科特猜测他是被门口路过的红头发双胞胎分去了注意力，“那也很好办，让丹尼掏钱带你去做流产，他理应对这事儿负责。”

         “他翻脸不认人了。”斯科特说道。

         “什么？真是个混蛋。”路易斯总算说了句他爱听的。“我不能让父母知道，我没办法从他们那儿弄钱出来。这就是我要说的，兄弟，你得借钱给我，或者帮我想个办法，怎么才能尽快把这一笔钱搞到手，再等下去我的肚子就要变大了。”斯科特终于一口气把话说完，旋即满怀期待地看着他的好友。

         “我也没有那么多钱。”路易斯的回答让斯科特有点泄气了，但他立刻补充道：“但我会帮你想办法的。”

         永远也别指望路易斯能想出什么好法子。这是斯科特一直以来的人生信条，但他病急乱投医，任何可利用的资源都有可能成为他的救命稻草，因此他第一次对路易斯充满了希望，而不出意料地——路易斯总是有能让他大失所望的本事。

         “从你跟我说了以后，我就一直在帮你到处打听，恰巧我和我的一个朋友聊天时提及此事，他说‘哟，伙计，你算是问对人了，我在一家夜总会做兼职，那儿可多的是机遇’，然后他告诉我他在夜总会里遇见了那对红头发双胞胎，她们喝酒时提到了‘一些有钱的老家伙’，其中一个对另一个说，‘我昨晚遇到的那个有点阳痿，不过还算好伺候，我能从他那儿拿到不少钱’，他偷听到了之后又告诉了我，然后我又告诉你，‘你可以让她时常来夜总会转转，几乎每晚都有有钱人在那儿借酒浇愁’，所以你觉得怎么样？”

         斯科特已经从一开始的翻白眼变作了绝望地搓脸，他深吸了一口气，两手摊开反问道：“我觉得怎么样？你让我去卖淫，你觉得我觉得怎么样？”

         “不，那才不是卖淫。”

         “不，那就是。”斯科特无奈地说道，这让路易斯有些哑口无言了，他本该说些“包养”之类的话反驳斯科特，但他一时没有想起这个词来。

         “好吧，反正我没必要说服你，因为我也觉得不太好，但我们没有其他办法了。你要是去做兼职，可能两个月也挣不来那么多的钱。”路易斯说道，而这一次斯科特表示了赞同，他已经有了一丝动摇，毕竟一夜就能挣到几百甚至上千美金，他无法抵挡这么大数目的诱惑。只要当做一次一夜情，他全然可以选择那些外表姣好、身材匀称的富家子弟，这样他也不必强迫自己去讨好对方，生理和心理上都更容易接受一些。

       斯科特花了两天的时间说服了自己，但他没有把这个决定告诉路易斯，因为他觉得很丢人。当他踏进夜总会的后门时，他打了退堂鼓：警察会来吗？要是他的“客户”要求他做一些过分的事该怎么办，万一他遇见了熟人该如何解释？斯科特忧心忡忡，为他开门的黑人不耐烦地催促他：“你到底要不要进去？没种就回家喝奶去吧，小子。”他不敢接话，这一带的人都是流氓，语言上的冲突往往会演变成打架斗殴，因此他只能心里腹诽，不满对方的羞辱，便硬着头皮一头钻了进去。

         他既不性感，也不会卖弄风骚，所有人都会觉得他只是个误闯禁地的黄毛小子，而不可能将他当做猎艳的对象，又怎么可能付钱给他呢？音乐声和嗡嗡的谈话声让斯科特心乱如麻，他小心翼翼地让目光扫过每一个人的脸上，然后在吧台的角落里抑郁地坐下来，叫了一杯酒来为自己壮胆。

         酒保的调酒动作让他眼花缭乱，但那一杯不是属于他的，他的那一杯——酒保带着质疑的目光将玻璃杯顺着桌面滑了过去，却被一旁的男人用手拦住，斯科特转头看去，正对上一双略带调笑的眼睛。

         “放过你稚嫩的胃吧，你可受不了这个。”男人友好地说道。

         这引起了斯科特的逆反心理，他伸出手来按住了杯沿，装作老道的样子反问道：“要是我能呢？”

         男人从口袋里拿出一张崭新的一百块来，平整地摆在斯科特面前，“那它就是你的了。”斯科特惊讶地看着他，没有料想到这个古怪的男人会为了一个玩笑如此出手阔绰。反正他本来就是要喝的，这一百块为什么不拿呢？斯科特得意地想道，然而他很快就为这一逞强的行为付出了代价。

         当斯科特捂着嘴咳嗽个不停的时候，男人还在一旁看他的笑话。这破坏掉了他仅有的一点好心情，并引起了生理上的不适，因此斯科特飞快地溜进了洗手间，对着马桶一阵干呕。或许是高浓度酒精的缘故，斯科特觉得肚子一阵不舒服，他皱起脸来痛苦地呻吟了一声，然后抱着小腹在隔间里蜷缩起来。

         如果他能在这时流产就再好不过了，他自暴自弃地想道，情绪低落地将脸埋进手掌里。

好在男人还不算是令斯科特讨厌的那类人，他体贴地拿着杯子出现，叫斯科特喝了些水，斯科特喝下去一些吐掉了一些，然后面色苍白地蹲在角落里，眼眶通红，睫毛上还沾着一点咳出的泪水，那模样让男人心生怜爱，便不再继续戏弄他，伸出手来温柔地说道：“起来吧，男孩，你叫什么名字？”

         “斯科特，先生。”斯科特声音低哑地说道，他抓着男人的手站起来，起身的瞬间感到有些眩晕，摇摇晃晃地向前跌了一步，一头撞在男人的胸膛上。

         “叫我汉克就好。”男人礼貌地说道。

         “好的，汉克，”斯科特仍旧头脑发昏，但思路还算清晰：这就是他的机遇了，斯科特想道。他无意识地攥着汉克的衣服，好半天之后才抬起头来，用一种近乎恳求的眼神看过去，“我还能用其他方式拿到那一百块吗？”

         而汉克没理由拒绝这样的请求，“我们先离开这儿吧。”他说，颇为绅士地没有在公开场合就对斯科特的动手动脚，这让斯科特开始喜欢上了这个家伙。但他仍旧要撒谎，说这是他的第一次，他很清楚这能激起一些男人隐秘的欲望，从而抬高他的身价，再加上他是个极其稀有的双性人，意识到这一点之后，斯科特突然觉得自己的问题迎刃而解。

         他不喜欢给别人做口交，尽管如此，斯科特还是为汉克做了个全套。

         年轻男孩的眼睛常常是清澈、单纯的，带着点儿桀骜不驯和征服世界的野心。斯科特向上看去的时候，汉克也正巧在看着他，但他也永远也意识不到这些，他要忙着张开嘴将男人的阴茎尽可能深地吞进去——吞到喉咙里去，刺激出了一些眼泪来，因而在汉克看来他还是湿漉漉的，也许不再那么单纯了，像一个淫荡的堕落天使。

         “我的喉咙要肿起来了。”斯科特抱怨道。小孩子从来都直言不讳，因为他们仍是被保护的雏鸟，不必去刻意讨好别人。这使他如此特别，足以赢得一个年长男人的喜爱。

         “你的阴蒂也肿起来了。”汉克的手指拨开他闭合的肉缝，捏住略微肿胀的阴蒂揉搓起来。这让斯科特忍不住发出了一声羞人的呻吟，他的腰身软下来，两个膝盖在床单上打滑，“我讨厌你说这个……”斯科特不满地说道，然后把嘴巴闭得紧紧的，全然不记得对方是他需要取悦的顾客，固执地不肯发出一点声音来。

         “你是第一次，对吗？你想让我对你温柔一点吗？”反而是汉克将他照顾得好好的，让他湿得像是没关紧的水龙头。

         “这全在你了，先生。”斯科特意识到自己的声音有些发抖，紧接着在汉克持续不断的刺激下突然粗重地喘息起来——仅凭一只手都要让斯科特达到高潮了，这倒是不用费心去装什么“处女”，他的表现异常差劲，都快要让他的谎言成真了。

         好在被一个男人弄到高潮迭起不是什么坏事，尽管汉克不解风情地打断了他。斯科特的阴道足够湿润，让汉克的阴茎一插到底，尽管被填满的感觉并不陌生，但他还是小小地尖叫了一声。方才临近高潮的小穴剧烈地抽动着，嗔怪地挤压着粗大的肉棒以表达不快，但肉棒没让它委屈多久，摩擦G点的快感让斯科特不自觉地夹紧了汉克的腰身，被撑开的外阴撞击在男人的耻骨上，不消几下就吐出了淫水来。

         阴道高潮的感觉被汉克不停歇的动作无限拉长了，很长一段时间里斯科特都感受到自己的下身在痉挛，连呼吸都无意识地带着哭腔。

         而在那之后，汉克在他的身上留下了一些较重的指痕，男人的手有力地抓着他的胯骨、掐着他的脖子，斯科特只能急促地喘着气，求汉克慢一点操他。但不得不承认，他确实喜欢汉克粗鲁地对待他，这让他有种被占有的感觉，而对男人油然而生的依赖感则在此时激发出更加强烈的爱慕之情，使斯科特情愿展现最为脆弱的一面。汉克作为年长的那一方，能够较为清楚地看穿斯科特的心思，于是他毫不留情面地说道：“你这淫荡的小家伙。”

         斯科特的声音陡然变了调子，他的身体颤抖起来，阴道内壁剧烈地抽动着，在羞耻中又一次达到了性高潮。这一次结合处喷挤出了几股潮吹液来，又被快速的抽送弄得到处都是，而汉克仍在持续刺激他的敏感点，斯科特难以承受过量的快感，他的胯骨抗拒地弹起来，崩溃地大声呻吟着，“我受不了了……汉克……”斯科特哭叫道，等到汉克将精液射在他红肿湿润的阴蒂上，这场漫长的折磨才算是结束。

         或许是看在他是“第一次”的份上，汉克没有过分为难他，斯科特为此感激涕零，即使他哭并不是为了这件事。

         若不是汉克狠狠地欺负了他一把，他还不知道自己竟然还有这么脆弱的时候，因此他把脑袋埋进了被子里，在汉克睡着之后却又悄悄地贴近了一些。

         到目前为止一切都很顺利，他只要一拿到钱，他的烦恼就被彻底解决了。但是他未出世的孩子对此表达了命运的不公，凌晨四点钟的时候，斯科特生生被疼醒，这事没必要惊动汉克，因为这是孕期正常的反应，可他翻来覆去，还是把汉克给吵醒了，于是事情的发展变得有些失控。

         “‘第一次’，嗯？”汉克的语气中带着点恼火，显然医生毫无保留地告诉了他一切，“我都不知道我该先气哪一个了，要是出了意外，你凭什么认为我承担得起？”

         斯科特不敢说话，在事情变得更糟糕（比如说他甚至捞不到一分钱）之前，他选择向汉克坦白事件的原委，期望能获取对方的一点同情。

         “对不起，我没想让你负责任的，我只是需要一点钱来做流产。”斯科特说道，而这非常奏效，汉克没有再说些指责的话，他双手背在身后，神色严肃地沉默了好一会，“好吧，我可以给你钱，但这件事我没法做主，你也不行，除非你跟你的父母商量过。”

         “不。”斯科特立即拒绝道。

         “这事没得商量。走吧，我送你回家去，然后把你告诉我的事情原原本本地告诉你父母。”

         “包括你的那部分？”

         “那部分可以跳过。”

         “我恨你——”

         因此某种程度上来说，汉克算是帮他解决了问题，尽管是以一种斯科特并不喜欢的方式。再三考虑之后斯科特还是决定做了药流，原因是他还没准备好迎接一个孩子的出世，而他的父母也表示了理解。这还要感谢汉克的出面，在外人面前斯科特能避免一顿责罚，让他的生活尽快恢复平静，除了他还能在学校的停车场看见汉克的捷豹之外。

         “你太招摇了。”斯科特说道，然后他翻翻眼睛，提醒汉克注意一下周围学生的目光。

         “抱歉，我随便挑了一辆，没怎么注意。”汉克竟然还在格外认真地道歉，然后他朝着车门的方向歪歪头示意，“上车吧，我带你去吃晚饭。”

         “噢，我洗手不干了，先生。”斯科特开玩笑地说道。

         “真可惜，那你得不到钱了，但是等等，那是丹尼吗？”斯科特转头看过去，丹尼正穿着队服向这边走过来，大概是刚刚训练结束，身边还跟着几个稍微矮一些的男孩，那阵仗倒更像是要去打群架。

         “是啊，天生长了一张适合挨拳头的脸。”斯科特没好气地说道，然而汉克已经将丹尼招呼了过来，还没等他把“你干什么”问出口，拳头就狠狠地落在了丹尼脸上，伴随着一阵此起彼伏的惊呼声，高个子的橄榄球队队长硬生生地被打得跌坐在了地上。

         斯科特震惊地看着汉克整理了一下西装外套，“我练过一段时间的打拳，那一下应该够他受的了。”他说道，然后对斯科特眨了一下左眼，叫他在丹尼爬起来之前尽快上车。斯科特飞快地钻进了副驾驶，从车窗里探出头来大喊：“去你的吧，丹尼！*Screw you,Danny!*”然后在汽车的疾驰声中发出一阵快活的欢呼声来。


End file.
